1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a softener composition, and, particularly, to a softener composition having an excellent anti-ultraviolet function.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the gradual destruction of the ozone layer, the intensity of of the ultraviolet (UV) rays of sunlight, including UVB rays with wavelengths of 280 to 320 nanometers (nm) and UV-A rays with wavelengths of 320 to 400 nm, is increasing. Exposure to sunlight can easily lead to erythema, skin burning and turning dark, skin damage, loss of skin elasticity, skin wrinkles, and even skin cancer. Therefore, in order to protect skin from the damage by sunlight, common methods are to apply sunscreen directly to the exposed skin or to use fabric (such as parasols, clothing, etc.) to shield off the sunlight.
However, most natural or synthetic fabrics cannot effectively or completely block UV rays. Accordingly, it is possible that skin is not effectively protected by using fabrics to block the sunlight radiation, and skin damage would very likely occur. For this reason, many methods used to improve the anti-ultraviolet ray function of fabrics have been reported.
For example, as disclosed by Taiwan Patent Application Publication No. 200804196, a solution of ZnO or TiO2 capable of absorbing UV light is used to treat clothing; and as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,854B1, an organic small molecular UV light absorber is added into a clothing softener, where when fabrics are rinsed with the softener, the organic molecular UV light absorber attaches onto the fabrics.
However, the UV light absorber used in the aforesaid method has a molecular weight that is too small to stay stably attached onto the fabrics. Consequently, the UV light absorber detaches easily and the function of UV light absorption is decreased. Thus, the UV light absorber has rather poor tolerance to washing. The UV light absorption ability of the fabrics cannot be effectively maintained.